


Дождь и бейсбол

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: Размышления о дожде и бейсболе.





	Дождь и бейсбол

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Уставший Ямамото заваливается в небольшой гостиничный номер, негромко хлопая дверью. Маленькие обветшалые отели с номерами на одну ночь — прибежище влюблённых парочек, шулеров, мелких мошенников и, как оказалось, лучших киллеров Вонголы. Хотя последнее спорно: вряд ли Хибари прячется в подобных клоповниках. При мысли о суровом Хибари, который брезгливо кривится при взгляде на грязную обстановку номера, Ямамото невольно ухмыляется. Бросает потёртый чёрный тубус и спортивную сумку на кровать, стягивает промокшую под дождём куртку и направляется в ванную с надеждой принять горячий душ. Раздевшись и забравшись в кабину, Ямамото регулирует температуру и давление воды. Тёплые струи приятно бьют по плечам, принося расслабленное наслаждение. Ямамото мечтательно прикрывает глаза, давая своей усталости стечь в водосток. Миссия прошла успешно, однако по просьбе Тсуны ему нужно задержаться в Иврии ещё на несколько дней. Просто на всякий случай. Вода становится холоднее, и Ямамото со вздохом закручивает вентили, выбирается из душевой кабины и заматывается в полотенце. В комнате, насвистывая, достаёт из сумки сухую одежду. За стеной раздаются характерные стоны, от которых Ямамото морщится — он надеялся немного подремать. Но, видимо, не судьба. Он аккуратно убирает вещи с кровати, ставит тубус так, чтобы в случае неожиданности быстро выхватить оружие, сумку прячет вниз, под кровать. Ложится сам. Шум за стенкой набирает обороты. Ямамото, подумав, включает телевизор, приютившийся в уголке на тумбе. Телевизор небольшой, явно дешёвый, купленный чёрт знает насколько давно, но работает на удивление неплохо. Через десять минут обещают прямую трансляцию матча ИБЛ, а пока что диктор распинается по поводу аномально холодного и дождливого лета.

Ямамото задумчиво смотрит в экран, слегка почёсывая подбородок, — в одной из недавних схваток ему с трудом удалось уклониться от удара, направленного в лицо. Скорее всего, будет шрам, один из тех, которые, как принято считать, украшают мужчину, оставаясь при этом болезненными напоминаниями о победах и поражениях. У него их уже больше десятка. Один из них он получил на одной из тренировок со Скуало, который тогда только хмыкнул и после обработки раны предложил измочаленному Ямамото пойти вместе выпить. Метки-шрамы есть у всех, кто играет в мафию. Даже милая и тихая Хром обладает парочкой шрамов, которые могли бы стать гордостью и украшением любого мужчины.

Ямамото усмехается, думая о том, как несколько лет назад Реборн перевернул всю его жизнь, чтобы у Тсуны, которому предстояло стать Десятым боссом Вонголы, была надёжная поддержка. Всю серьёзность этой «игры» Ямамото осознал ещё во время испытания на вступление в семью. Но решил продолжить называть её именно так, смеяться и дурачиться, пока есть возможность, — к тому же, так он подбадривал Тсуну, которому это было необходимо. «Нужно быть или полным дураком, или прирождённым убийцей», — как сказал когда-то Реборн. Дураком Ямамото, вопреки мнению окружающих, не был, просто с улыбкой весь ужас принимался чуть легче. На прирождённого убийцу, впрочем, он тоже не походил. Ямамото долго не мог найти это в себе, ещё дольше не мог принять. Ближе к окончанию школы он решился поделиться этим с человеком, который дал ему столь лестную оценку.

— Мне не нравится убивать. Я вообще бейсбол люблю, — засмеялся тогда Ямамото, неловко растрёпывая и без того разлохмаченные волосы.

— В этом-то и дело, — Реборн лишь улыбнулся уголком губ и отпил кофе. Больше они эту тему никогда не поднимали. 

За стеной шумят всё громче. Ямамото прибавляет звук на телевизоре. Он надеется расслабиться и насладиться любимой игрой хотя бы так. Самому ему пришлось бросить бейсбол после школы. Размяться на поле удаётся, дай Бог, раз в пару месяцев.

«К сожалению, матч Болонья-Неттуно откладывается из-за погодных условий». На экране бейсбольное поле, почти неразличимое за пеленой дождя. За окном — та же картина. Ямамото негромко смеётся, упиваясь случайной иронией.


End file.
